


The Swing of the Sword

by Enigel



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	The Swing of the Sword

The swing of the sword as it cuts through the enemy's flesh gives Michael no joy; it's no sportsman's pleasure in besting a foe that gives him power to wield the Sword of Love.

From the moment he took up Amoracchius, Michael knew he wasn't the sole wielder of the blade, that the power coursing through it wasn't his, and he gave himself willingly to the true owner.

The fiery glow of the weapon gives him no swell of pride, only purpose and responsibility - so in his hands the sword becomes, as Michael himself, a humble instrument of His will.


End file.
